leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/New Maps and Modes w/ Client Rework
Client ;General * ARAM game mode renamed to All Random. ;Invites * Games played on Howling Abyss will now show the map as Howling Abyss, instead of ARAM. ;Item Sets * The recommended build of each champion is now displayed in this section. * There is now an option to duplicate pages. ;Leagues * In the Leagues panel, the following emblems have been added: ** Victorious!: You have recently won a game together. (green trophy) ** Rivals: This player has recently defeated you. || You've recently defeated this player. (grievous wound) ** Battlebound: You've met this player many times on the Fields of Justice. (arms wrestling) ; Ranked Stats * Champion stats are now tracked per queue type (i.e. solo queue, 3v3 and 5v5). There is still an option to view overall stats. ;Store *One of the following: **You can now refund content that was released in the last 7 days without expending a Refund Credit, or requiring one. **Refund Credits are now given with RP purchases, with between 1-3 depending on the amount. Ideally something like 1 for every 4 skins you can afford (2 for 3.5k and 6.5k; 3 from 9k; and maybe 1 from everything, or starting at 1.7k). ;Play Now *The Play Now interface has been reorganized to better distinguish between maps and modes (included are the new game modes proposed below). *A new Featured Game Mode tab has been added to better advertise featured game modes. As on live, the client will remember your previous selection. :Below is an overview of the layout: :Below are some illustrations: ; Matchmaking * The Captain of premade games can now select the pick order of his team. **The Captain is not required to be first pick. **In the event of a non-fully premade team, the selected pick order is merely the order that your premades will appear in around any extra players (e.g. 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th). * Anything But is now an option at champion select. ; End Game Screen *Healing Done will now be split into Ally-Healing and Self-Healing. **Self-Healing will now track life steal and spell vamp, as well as similar effects. *Sight Wards Purchased, Sight Wards Placed, Vision Wards Purchased and Vision Wards Placed will now be tracked. Maps General ;Damage Variation * Caster minions now deal magic damage instead of physical damage. * Gromp, Sentries, Cinderlings and the Crimson Raptors now deal magic damage instead of physical damage. ;Surrendering * You may surrender 5 minutes earlier for every player that has been disconnected for at least 5 minutes. * Surrender votes will fail as soon as 2 negative votes have passed - it doesn't clutter the screen unnecessarily. All Random * In order to eliminate the issue with "ARAM Smurfs", players will now have access to all champions in the All Random game mode. * Players will now earn one reroll per All Random game played and can store up to 2. * Custom Games using the All Random game will now feature the same system as match-made All Random games (namely re-rolls). Rerolls will only be earned if there are at least 3 human players on each time and the game lasts a minimum time. Magma Chamber (New) :Inspired by Smite's Arena map. *Game Modes: Colosseum and Custom. *No lane: just a giant open space. *Objective: The Nexus isn't an attackable unit - but rather takes damage by scoring kills. Minions will spawn with the intent of going through the portal at the opposite end of the arena - each minion that successfully goes through the portal deducts health. The two "lanes" of minions intersect in the middle. The primary means to damage the Nexus is to kill enemy champions. *Six neutral camps that offer , and . *The towers serve to prevent enemies from entering the spawn area - and are out of range/will not attack minions, unless they are lured off course. *A force field prevents enemies from physically entering the spawn area. Proving Grounds (New) :Inspired by Smite's Joust map. *Game Modes: Basic Tutorial, Showdown (1v1), Showdown (2v2) and Custom. *A single lane: 2 towers and no inhibitor. *A small jungle: 3 camps per side, 2 lesser camps and 1 buff camp. *Fewer objectives: the Nexus and Nexus turret are the same structure. Summoner's Rift ;Siege Minion *No longer takes 30% reduced damage from towers. *Now possess a shield that mitigates the next tower damage. So long as the shield isn't broken, it will regenerate to full over 5 seconds once it stops taking tower damage. ;Super Minion *No longer takes 30% reduced damage from towers. *Now possess a shield that mitigates the next tower damage. So long as the shield isn't broken, it will regenerate to full over 5 seconds once it stops taking tower damage. ;Towers * Tower health is now segmented. * will now display a buff icon while active. * removed. * removed. * ** Now only granted to outer towers. ** Effect no longer blocks 30 damage from champion basic attacks for the first 7 minutes of the game. ** Now grants the tower a shield that mitigates up to 500 champion damage. The shield is displayed in a separate bar to the tower's health, and is segmented ** If the tower has not taken damage in the last 30 seconds, its shield will regenerate to full over 5 seconds. * Towers attack the highest Threat and deal bonus damage based on how threatening the target is. Hide= |-| Now Deal True Damage= :I'm currently exploring the possibility of towers dealing true damage. * Towers now deal true damage instead of physical damage. ** Outer tower damage reduced to 100 (+5, up to 150) from 150 (+4, up to 180). ** Inner tower damage reduced to 150 (+5, up to 200) from 170 (+4, up to 250). ** Inhibitor towers damage reduced to 100 (+5, up to 250) from 170 (+4, up to 290). ** Nexus towers damage reduced to 100 (+5, up to 250) from 150 (+4 up to 290). * ** Tower has 4 attack speed but its attacks deal only 75% damage initially. Tower's damage ramps up to 100% over 1.5 seconds of attacking the same target, resetting each time it changes target. * now also grants Alistar a shield that resists the 200 / 400 / 800 damage from towers, which has animation support and will be visually broken if Alistar exceeds that shield. ; Tower Threat * Towers now operate on a Threat. system. Valid enemy targets that come within X range of a Tower will display a Threat level above their heads (the range will likely match its sight radius). Performing certain actions within that range will generate threat, and turrets will prioritize the targeet with the highest threat within its attack range (it's worth noting that its attack range is lower than its sight radius). *Base Threat **'Zz'Rot Portals' have 10 Threat. **'Targetable Traps' have 7 Threat. **'Controllable Pets' have 6 Threat. **'Super/Siege Minions/Ironbacks' have 5 Threat. **'Autonomous Pets' have 4 Threat. **'Melee Minions/Voidspawn/Razorfin' have 2 Threat. **'Caster Minions/Ocklepod/Plundercrab' have 1 Threat. **'Champions' begin at 0 Threat. **'Champion clones' begin at -10 Threat. ** Minions will have their base threat tripled while under the effects of , , or . * Champion Threat Generation ** Applying an immobilizing crowd control effect will generate 10 Threat. ** Melee basic attacks will generate 5 Threat, once per enemy champion hit. ** Applying a non-immobilizing crowd control effect will generate 3 Threat. ** Ranged basic attacks will generate 3 Threat, once per enemy champion hit. ** Ability damage will generate 3 Threat per enemy champion damaged, per ability (excluding applied DOTs). ** Weak ranged basic attacks will generate 2 Threat. Their total AD does not exceed 135% of their base AD. ** Applied DOTs will generate 1 Threat per instance of damage against a champion. ** Some champion abilities could be given Threat manipulating effects, e.g. *** / will generate 3 Threat per instant of damage versus structures. *** / will take 50% of a champion target's Threat. *** will generate 1 Threat each time it intercepts a champion effect. *** purges Janna of all her current Threat *** halves an allied champion's Threat *** reduces Fizz's Threat by . * It is intentional that non-champions may occasionally retain aggression over champions even if the champion performs hostile actions. ;Jungle Rework :For the full thread, please see User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Jungle Rework. Twisted Treeline * Minion waves are now smaller. ** Each wave consists of 3 caster minions and 1 empowered melee minion (visually similar to a mini-super minion). Upon destroying an inhibitor, each wave will be accompanied by an empowered Siege Minion (Hand of Baron). * The alters must now be neutralized before they can be captured. ** Capture time reduced to 5 seconds from 7 seconds. ** Neutralize time implemented at 5 seconds. Modes ;Blind Pick * Lock In button replaced with the Ready button. Clicking "Ready" is not a commitment and you can un-ready as many times as needed up until all 10 players have readied or the time is up. All 10 players ticking that they're ready is functionally identical to all 10 players locking in. ; Draft Pick *Number of bans in draft/ranked games increased to 4 per team, from 3. **Captains will now make two bans per turn (twice), instead of one ban per turn (three times). *Champions the enemy team don't own during the banning phase are greyed out instead of hidden from the list, to prevent mis-bans due to impatient clicking. Featured Game Modes * Tryhard - No runes, masteries, Flash or Teleport. This gamemode might do well to be persistently available in custom games. * Class is out! - Each team may ban an entire class of champions prior to Blind champion selection (Marksman, Support, Mage, Tank, Fighter and Rogue). Matchmaking is available on Summoner's Rift. * Free for all! - All 10 players are on independent teams. This game mode is only available on the Colosseum map, even in custom games. Shopping can only be performed while dead and players must choose to respawn after the death timer has completed. Spawn locations are scattered around the edge of the arena and you will spawn at a random, unoccupied location. The object is to score the most points within a time limit, or the first to X points. All enemies are considered to be both allied and enemy for targeting purposes. Abilities that can target both will use the hostile effect (e.g. Whimsy). There are no assists; gold and experience are generated entirely passively. * Ultimate Bravery - Standard Summoner's Rift/Howling Abyss, except your build is decided for you at random. Unlike Ultimate Bravery - you aren't told your full build in advance and you have the option to reroll up to two of your items (or the same item twice). Once you have started building an item - it is locked in and you cannot reroll. * Nemesis: Reforged! - Nemesis with a twist: you and the opponent across from you must have champions from the same role. The first of a Rival Pair gets complete freedom, while the second of pair must match their choice. With Draft's standard 1-2-2-2-2-1 picking structure, it means the first pick (left) gets complete freedom, first pick (right) must match and second pick (right) gets complete freedom, and so on. This may or may not factor both primary and secondary role. * Ultra Rapid Fire ** Global Buff *** Ranged champions now gain 50% bonus attack range. *** Ranged champions now only gain 30 bonus movement speed (half). *** % Base Mana Regeneration from items is now converted (1-for-1) into % Base Health Regeneration. *** Mana from items is now converted (0.25-for-1) into Health. ** will now all go on cooldown upon dying - they will no longer trigger sequentially. Order of priority: Chronoshift -> Guardian Angel -> Rebirth/Blood Well/Cell Division. ** *** Cooldown reduced to 60 seconds. ** is now available. ** summoner spell removed and the effect is now on a trinket. ** Effects such as and are now considered direct heal. ** Champion balance: *** no longer applies a mark that deals bonus damage. *** cooldown now starts after the ability is finished. Category:Blog posts